


Just a little off the Top

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, This is crack, dog grooming, lots of cussing, this is foolish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey is a dog groomer. Ben brings his dog to her. It doesn’t go as planned.Twitter: @bensolohands
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Just a little off the Top

  
Rey was having a shit day...literally. It was Saturday, the busiest day of the week for a dog groomer. She had been shit on twice, almost bitten 4 times and had to clean up more piss in cages than she could count. Rey loved her job though. She got to play with dogs whenever she wasn’t grooming them plus she worked with her best friend Finn. Rey and Finn opened up Poochie Coochie about 2 years ago in the small town of Naboo. They were able to get a small business loan with the help of Finn’s boyfriend Poe who worked at the local bank. 

  
  


They had been doing very well recently so they were able to hire a new employee named Rose. She was nice but not one of the brightest crayons in the box. Rey and Finn had started her out as just a bather but Rose kept insisting that they let her train as a groomer. They have been working with her for the past 6 months in the hopes of her grooming skills improving…...so far it wasn’t working. 

  
  


On this busy day however Rey was letting Rose do a few basic pet trims nothing fancy because they needed the help. Rey sat down and looked at her appointment book for the day while on her break. Her 1:00 was a toy poodle needing a show dog trim. “ Great this will take a while.” Rey thought. “ Hey Peanut I’m headed out to lunch what anything?” Finn asked as he headed for the door. “No I’m good I brought my lunch today.” Rey replied. “ Ok see you in an hour.” Finn waved as he left. Suddenly Rey heard screaming from the back room.She jumped up and ran to the back to see Rose bathing a wild bull mastif that was trying to bite her face off. “Rose! I told you to chain him up to the tub before you started on him! You know he gets insane when he’s in the tub!” Rey yelled. Rey chained up the mastif so he wouldn’t kill Rose. “ I’m sorry Rey I must have been thinking of a different dog. “ Rose said as she went back to work. Rey turned to go back out to the front desk. “ Oh Rose what will we do with you.” Rey mumbled.

  
  


Rey heard the front door chime signaling someone coming in. Without looking up Rey said “ Welcome to Poochie Coochie how my I assistant you?” Then came the most glorious deep voice Rey had ever heard. “ Yes my little girl Mary Puppins has an appointment with Rey at 1:00.” Rey slowly lifted her head and felt she would pass out on the spot. This man was huge! He was the biggest mother fucker she had ever seen. Tight black 3 piece suit with ebony hair to his shoulders that makes you want to pull it and scream as you cum. Rey stared until the tree man finally cleared his throat. “ My name is Ben Solo….. miss are you ok?! I have a fucking meeting to get to in 10 minutes!” “ Oh yes sir of course I’m Rey.” She moved closer to shake his hand and he looked at her like she was dirt under his nails. He did in the end shake her hand. “ Pompous ass.” Rey thought. Rey took the toy poodle, Mary Puppins as he called it from Ben’s arms. “ Now I want her to look pristine when I return! She has a dog show in Jakku tomorrow and she has to look perfect! Her sanitary needs to be shaved as well!” Ben huffed. “Jakku? He must be bat shit crazy to take her to a show in fucking Jakku.” Rey thought. “ It’s 1:00 now so I expect her to be done by 3:00 no exceptions!” Ben barked at Rey. God this hot tree man was turning out to be a royal asshole. “ I will do my best to have her ready for you by 3:00 Mr. Solo.” Rey replied. “ Your best isn’t good enough! I want more than the best!” Ben mumbled as he walked out the door.

  
  


Rey watched as his muscle bound arms swung the door open and stormed off. “ what a fucking cunt. He better be glad he has his looks because there is no personality there.” Rey thought. She strolled back to the back room and put Mary Puppins in one of the cages. Rey filled out the grooming card detailing what the dog was having done and set it on the table. Rose came out of the back. “ Who’s next Rey?” Rose asked. “ Give the poodle in the back a bath and can you put her grooming card on her cage door. I need a restroom break.” Rey replied and she went to the toilet. Rose took the grooming card and stood in front of the cages. There were two poodles looking at her. One black one and one white one. “ Well I’m guessing they both need a bath.” Rose shrugged and placed the grooming card for a fancy cut on the white poodle’s cage.

  
  


The black poodle started getting restless so Rose took her out first. “Ok girl let’s take a bath. I can also go ahead and give your hair cut since Rey is so busy!” The poodle looked at Rose like she was insane. Rose shampooed the dog and dried her off. She then went over to the grooming table and set the poodle down. “ I’m guessing since it’s July you're getting a summer shave like the rest of the dogs today so this should be easy!” Rose put a 10 blade on the clippers and went to work. 

  
  


Finn walked back in from his lunch break and waved to Rose just as she was finishing up with the dog. Finn walked over to the cage to take out the poodle he was scheduled to work on. He looked at the grooming card with a look of horror. “ Um hey Rose, which dog is that one you just shaved down?!” Finn asked. “ Oh this is Chew barka she’s getting a summer shave and I thought I would help Rey out!” Finn almost shit himself. “ Rose, Chew barka was my shave down dog, Rey's dog is Mary Puppins the black poodle that’s getting a fancy show groom!!!!!! You put the grooming card on the wrong cage!!!!” Rose looked at the black hairless rat on her grooming table. She grabbed the nearest trashed can and puked her guts out right as Rey walked in, “ Hey Rose is Mary Puppins done with her bath yet? I need to get started.” Rey looked up and her life flashed before her eyes.

  
  


Finn looked like he was shitting himself and Rose was puking with a bald rat in front of her. Suddenly Rey realized what happened. “ ROSE! YOU SHAVED MARY PUPPINS! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A SHOW GROOM! Her owner is a giant Paul Bunyan looking asshole and he will shit bricks when he sees her!” Rose started crying and ran too the bathroom. Finn and Rey cussed up a storm and prayed they wouldn’t get sued. “ What am I going to do! He will be back in 30 minutes Finn!” Rey panicked. “ Maybe we can paint this white one black and he won’t know the difference!” Finn said stupidly. Rey rolled her eyes and sat down. “ I’m screwed.” Rey thought

  
  


“ I should not have been such an ass to the hot groomer.” Ben thought as he made his way back to Poochie Coochie. He can still hear his mother in his head, “ Ben you will never find a girl if you don’t stop being such an asshole!” His mother was right and he knew it. He would have to make amends. He stopped and bought some flowers at the shop next door and he planned to give Rey a large tip. Hopefully that would turn things around and he would have the courage to ask her out. 

  
  


Rey looked at the clock and was sweating bullets. How was she going to explain this to the hot redwood asshole? Maybe she could say she was accidentally bathed in a tub of Nair???? No that wouldn’t work. Holly fuck she was so getting sued. Finn and Rey sent Rose home since she was so upset plus they didn’t want the beast man to kill her.

  
  


Rey looked up and saw Ben walk past the window towards the door. He walked in with a giant smile on his face with flowers in his hand. Was this the same dude??? Holy fuck maybe Rey could get out of this after all. “ Hello Rey, I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier.” Ben handed her the flowers and Rey was shocked. “ Thanks Mr. Solo.”, “ Ben, call me Ben.” He said. “ Ok Ben, let me go get Mary Puppins she’s in the back.” Rey ran to the back and slowly grabbed the dog out of the cage. Finn looked at her as if he would never see her again and Rey walked back out front.

  
  


Ben had his back turned looking out the window. When he turned around his eyes widen and his face felt like the fucking lava pits of mustafar. “ Rey…….please tell me this is a fucking joke!” Rey bit her lip, “ No Ben, there was a mix up and Mary Puppins got a summer shave…..I’m very sorry…...obviously it’s on the house…...please don’t sue me…...I’m poor….fuck.” Rey stammered. 

  
  


Ben felt as if a stroke was coming on. “REY! WHAT THE FUCK! SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING MEERKAT! GOD DAMN IT! HOW CAN I PRESENT MY LITTLE MISS PUPPINS LOOKING LIKE THIS?!” Rey set the dog down and wrapped her arms around herself. “ Ummm a doggie wig???” Rey said grasping at straws. 

  
  


Ben sat down on the floor almost passing out. His rage building. He may as well forget about going out with this chick cause he was about to give her a piece of his mind. Rey looked at him and then at the flowers. “ Oh shit, I think he was about to ask me out! I can take advantage of this situation!” She thought. 

  
  


Just as Ben stood up to lay into her Rey put her hand on his chest, “ Let me take you out to dinner! Let me make this up to you Ben!” Rey smiled and batted her eyes at him. Ben froze. Fuck he was pissed but yet this beautiful woman was asking him out which is what he wanted badly. 

  
  


The evil slowly left his eyes and he gazed upon her. He guessed he won’t be going to beautiful Jakku this year for the dog show. “ Um alright Rey and yes I accept your apology. Accidents happen.” Ben said. Rey beamed at him and took his hand. “ I get off at 6:00, could you meet me here? We can go to the Wendy’s next door! My treat!” Ben was beginning to regret this. Fucking Wendy’s what the fuck?! “ Um sure.” Ben sighed. He picked up his naked ass dog and left. 

  
  


Rey ran to the back and told Finn what happened. “ So basically you're trading some ass to pay for accidentally shaving his dog? Damn Rey that’s a new low!” Finn rolled his eyes. “ But Finn he’s gorgeous! He may have his asshole moments but I want to climb that man like a fucking tree and stay there until you have to call the fucking fire department to come get me down!” Rey said with glee. Finn looked at her like she had 34 heads and continued to clean up the dog hair. 

  
  


Rey let Finn go home early while she closed up. 6:00 came and Ben knocked on the door. Rey smiled at him and waved. She walked out and locked the door behind her. “ So Wendy’s? The baconator is back for a limited time at half price!” Ben cut her off, “ Rey Rey Rey! No let me take you to the Italian place around the corner instead”. He was not about to be on the fucking toilet all night after eating that shit. Rey looked so happy he thought she would burst. “ Hell yes let’s go my beautiful mighty oak!!!” Rey yelled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

Rey ordered the whole left side of the menu while Ben looked on in shock. He ordered a fucking watercrest salad with gluten free pasta and tap water. Rey however was chowing down on a giant pile of Alfredo. Rey looked up at Ben and admired his beautiful face in the candle light. “ Look Ben I am really sorry about Mary Puppins. I was actually hoping you would ask me out honestly. I thought you were so gorgeous when I first saw you walk in.” Rey said. 

Ben was amazed. He hadn’t heard a compliment from a woman in years. Especially a beautiful one. “ Look Rey to be honest, I hate going to those fucking dog shows and I would rather be here with you instead of sitting at home fuming over the fact that my dog looks like shit.” Rey burst into laughter and grabbed Bens hand. “ I’m glad I’m here with you to Ben.” She said. “ You wanna get out of here?” Ben asked. “ Hell yes, take me to that expensive condo of yours.” Rey replied. Ben laughed and took her hand. They made their way to his car and headed to his home. 

  
  


Ben pushed Rey up against the wall as soon as his condo door closed. “ Fuck me you giant redwood!” Rey yelled. Ben stopped to look at her and shrugged. He lifted her over his shoulder and took her to bed. This was the best night of his fucking life. 

  
  


ONE YEAR LATER

  
  


Rey couldn’t believe today was her wedding day. Ben had proposed 6 months ago and she didn’t waste any time saying yes then she rode that giant lumberjack dick of his all night afterwards. Mary Puppins was the ring bearer and this time Rey groomed her herself before Rose could get her hands on her. Finn was the man of honor while Poe was Ben’s best man. Turns out they hit it off after Rey introduced them and Ben had an instant best friend. 

Ben’s dad Han walked Rey down the aisle while Ben’s mom Leia sat in the front row crying. They said their I do’s and kissed with so much tongue it made everyone clear their throats. Their wedding cake had a doggie bride and groom cake topper, two poodles, one white one and one bald one. They wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
